Lost in the woods
by Rainforestpanda
Summary: This story is about a 14 year old girl with her single father who went on vacation. Sounds fun right? Well not for long... These two learn new things and soon go on an adventure. - Please review and comment what you think we should add.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost in the Woods**

**Chapter 1**

The RV slowly came to a stop and wobbled back and forth. Things flew around, nearly knocking me off my feet. I flung my hands around the RV's couch, clinging to dear life. Then I shrieked in terror as the vehicle fell off the top of the summit. The RV plummeted to the ground, smashing into a few trees. I was barely breathing before I blacked out.

**_THREE HOURS LATER_**

I was in a huge daze as I frantically searched for my dad.

"Daddy?!" I screamed.

But there was no answer.

I took a several deep breaths, brushed some dirt off myself and continued looking for him. I stumbled around the wreckage and found his body. Unfortunately, my father was not as lucky as me. I shook him desperately and called his name.

"Dad?!" I cried.

A huge fragment of metal from the RV was wedged into his side with a pool of blood surrounding him. I had to do something. I checked his pulse; his heart beat was ever so slow. I quickly gathered what I could from the RV. A spatula, gauzes, some water bottles, threads, and a cushion pin. I carefully lodged the metal out of his waist with the spatula and quickly wrapped the wound. It soon stopped bleeding. Then I sutured the wound, not as well I thought that would go. I rinsed it off and let him rest. His hear beat soon returned to a normal pace.

Almost two hours later, he woke with a gasp. I was so relieved. My daddy was going to be okay. And who knows, if we make it out of this mess alive, this father-daughter vacation might not be too far gone.

_**TWO HOURS LATER**_

I explained the whole story to my dad once he was strong enough to stay conscious for more than five minutes.

Then he said, "Ha! Being you are a doctor's daughter, we'll have to work on your suturing skills."

"I tried my best!" I said with a laugh.

"Yes, and you did excellently."

I was in shock. Most fourteen-year-olds get tons of compliments from their parents, but not me. That's why it was a big deal when he said I was actually good at something.

"I love you, Dad." I said with a smile.

"I love you, too, Mickayla." my dad answered as he beamed back at me.

"I guess now that your alive we have to find food, water, and shelter." I said while observing our surroundings. We were in a deserted jungle, or at least it seemed like it.

"Umm. Yes, we should. But there's one problem. I can't move."

"I'll go get a visual on this stupid jungle while you keep watch, okay?"

"Deal." Then his face hardens. "Be careful, Mickey."

"Dad, I liked that name when I was three. Call me Kayla."

"Okay. Be careful, Kayla."

"I will be careful. Bye." I said before I approached the jungle.


	2. As the Storm Arises

_**Chapter 2**_

So I set off to find a stream. There was a lot of wildlife here, and lots of vegetation. I got so caught up in my thoughts I didn't watch where I was going that I got wacked by a bush, tripped over a rock and fell. "Ow," I groaned. I got up and continued, this time a bit more aware of my surroundings that's when I saw a turtle. "Aw," I said, "so cute!" Until it bit my finger, I recoiled and continued walking. "A stream, A stream", I muttered. Finally I found one that wasn't too swampy. I grabbed a spear looking rock, and someone wood. Ok, now I had to make an attempt to make something that at least resembled a bowl. I carved and carved until I had somewhat of a bowl, scooped up some water and headed back to my father.

I set down the bowl and said

"There is a stream down there."

Jerking my head in the direction I had just returned from,

"I'm going to go get the pasta strainer from the RV, or at least what is left of it."

While I was there I grabbed our blankets, pillows, a flash light, and as well as the strainer. It was getting quite dark. As I emerged from the rubble I heard a variety of screeches from multiple birds.

"Hey," I said. I strained the water and gave some for my father to drink. After he finished I drank too.

I set up the bed and slept. When I woke up I got straight to work. I realized that some of the RV was still standing. I cleared the debris away from it trying to make it some what easier to enter.

I laughed a little. My trusty couch was still standing.

I clean up the RV as much as possible and put away my set of blankets. I left a note for my father, grabbed a duffle bag, the bowl and strainer and set off for some food. This jungle had a wide variety of fruits.

I grabbed some papaya, bananas, and some mangos. I washed the fruit in the stream and put it back in the duffle bag. I strained the water, put it in the bowl and as I trudged "home" I gazed at the beautiful palm trees. My father was still asleep so I decided to surprise him. I rinsed the spear looking rock and cut up the fruit. I placed it in some paper plates we had in the RV and poured some water in the cup and placed the food down and sat to eat while I waited for my dad to wake up. After a couple of hours. He did eventually rouse from his sleep.

"What is this?", He asked with delight.

It was nice to see my father's face light up for once, with true happiness. I haven't seen that in a while ever since he divorced my mother.

"Somewhat of a buffet," I reply, " sit down and eat." I'm going to go and try and get a signal for my phone. He nodded and I left. I traveled far until I was able to procure at least one bar. Immediately I called for help. I knew I had to call someone who at least help whether they could pick up or not. There was no point in calling 911 because the line probably would've cut before I could even tell them what happened. But on the other hand if I had called my mother once she heard help, and she knew I was in great peril she would come to the rescue and send for the police, or FBI. Or somebody.

I dialed in her number and waited for her to answer. To my surprise she answered. "Mom? Mom?!" I yelled.

"Send for help please!".

"W-what happened?" she screamed. The connection was horrible and so static I could barely hear her. I explained the whole story to her. Or at least what I knew of it. " Ok I will … for help... put … and safe ." I was relieved somewhat of the whole situation once my mom was on the case. But I hoped they would arrive soon, because the heat of the jungle surely wasn't doing any good for me. It also seemed like a storm was heading our way. I could see some birds in the

distance being windswept. As I surveyed the area I was able to spot some sturdy wood in the ground. I unearthed a remnant of wood from the ground and some more and more until I thought I had enough to hold us or keep us safe. I lugged the wood all the way to our camp, by the time I had arrived my back ached.

By the time I approached the campsite I was able to tell my father had the same idea in mind. He had wood all ready set up and rocks to keep them sturdy.


End file.
